A Helping Hand
by Tensai Zofjya
Summary: One-shot story set in Kainan. The story of a girl who's experiencing love for the first time.


** Author's Notes: ** I'm back with a new fic. This time, it's a one-shot. Please do read the author's notes at the bottom of this fic. By the way, this fic focuses more on my OC, Kyozugawa Michiko.

** "A Helping Hand"**

**_ A Slam Dunk Fanfiction_**

_ Written by Tensai Zofjya_

10.05.02.17.53.40

Moving to a new neighborhood wasn't that easy for the whole Kyozugawa family. Tired of living at a bustling city like Tokyo, the family wanted a quieter place to live. The moment finally came when Mr. Kyozugawa's business, for a queer reason, was relocated to Yokohama, a beautiful historic city at the Kanagawa prefecture. 

As for Kyozugawa Michiko herself, she hated the idea of leaving Tokyo. She resented the idea of leaving all her teachers and friends at Sora High School. Peering out of the family car, she sighed as she recalled the last few moments she had at the school library. She remembered bidding all her classmates and teachers good-bye. Everything was already going smoothly for her, but her father did not want to lose his stable job at the business, so the whole family decided to move to Yokohama. 

Of course, moving into an elite school like Kainan University was not that all easy for Michiko. She had to notch a very high score at the entrance exams in order to avail of the scholarship. Coming from a well-off family, she decided to alleviate the family's financial problems by getting the scholarship.

Michiko always hated first day of school mornings. Her body wanted to continue enjoying the luxury of sleep, but her mind dictated that she had to wake up and get ready for school. She reluctantly rose from her bed. The first thing she did was to look for her eyeglasses. She was practically blind without them. It was odd, but her eyes led her to the large mirror hanging neatly in the bathroom. A few minutes later, she heard her mother yelling at her to make haste and get ready for school.

Her father offered to bring her over to school before he would go to his office. Michiko agreed. For the hundredth time, she glanced at her registration card. 

** KAINAN UNIVERSITY**

** Yokohama, Japan**

** Name: **_ Kyozugawa Michiko_

_ Second Year High School_

_ Section D_

_ Room No. 204_

Please present to your class adviser.

__________________ _______ _________________

Adviser's Signature Date Student's Signature

"Honey, are you all right?" her father asked her. "You seem pale."

"I'm all right, Dad," she replied quickly. "I just feel nervous about first day of school."

No sooner did father and daughter reach the main high school building. Michiko kissed her father good-bye as she stepped out of the car. So, this was Kainan High! She had heard of how its basketball team was able to champion for a record of seventeen years. Next to Shoyo High School, another elite high school, Kainan High enforced the most rigorous academic discipline to all students.

The main building looked old. Having stood for almost a century, Kainan was one of the oldest private high schools at Yokohama. As Michiko walked down the hall, her heart continued to pound. She didn't know why she had to be so nervous. She didn't feel this way when it was her first day at Sora High. On second thought, was she feeling nervous because she didn't know the way to her classroom and she was afraid of being laughed at?

A tall young man approached Michiko. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a large robust figure which immediately gave Michiko an impression that he was at least 35 years of age, perhaps a member of the faculty, but his uniform revealed that he was a senior, a high school student like her. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" he asked her politely. "May I help you?"

Michiko, being the shy, reserved, and soft-spoken character that she is, timidly handed him her almost-crumpled registration card. He read the card for a few seconds and told her, "Ah! A new student, I see. Well, to get to Room 204, you have to climb those stairs," he says pointing to a staircase on his left, "then go straight ahead."

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you," Michiko stammered.

The man gave back her registration card and went on his way. Michiko felt relieved that at least someone showed her the way. She obeyed his instructions and soon, she reached the classroom. Michiko chose the farthest seat from the blackboard, one that was near the windows. She felt as though the place was peaceful and not to mention, the sense of privacy that she felt. 

The bell rang. Michiko sighed. It was a good thing that she made it just in time. She watched as more students rushed into the classroom and occupied their seats. She continued to stare as a tall young man took the seat next to hers. As soon as he took his seat, he gazed at Michiko and smiled at her. At that instant, Michiko felt the loud pounding of her heart gradually resume its normal rhythmic pattern. 

"Hi!" he introduced himself as he held out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Jin Soichiro."

"Kyozugawa Michiko," she replied shakily as she stretched out her hand.

What is happening? Michiko asked herself. As soon as Michiko shook his hand, her heart pounded wildly once again. His smile was enough to mesmerize her and more so did his charm and good manners. Whenever she would see his sweet smiling amber-colored eyes, her whole body would freeze in an instant. What was it that attracted her to him? Could it be…nah! She said to herself. It just couldn't be.

The class started in a few minutes. Michiko's adviser, a rather talkative but friendly stout middle-aged woman, introduced herself to Michiko.

"I am Mrs. Tokugawa and I teach English II."

Mrs. Tokugawa called Michiko to come in front of the class and introduce herself. Michiko hated introductions, but she could not defy her teacher.

"My name is Kyozugawa Michiko," she began. "I come from Sora High School, a public school at Tokyo," then she paused for a while upon noticing two blond girls giggle to themselves. Perhaps they were laughing because she was not as rich as the rest of them were. She then felt uncomfortable of herself.

"Tell us something more," said Mrs. Tokugawa smiling. "How about your hobbies? What do you enjoy doing?"

"Er," answered Michiko. "I love to read books and write my own stories."

"Nerd," Michiko heard someone whisper. It was probably those two blond girls again. Back at Sora, she heard that bullying was rampant at Kainan High. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kyozugawa. You may now take your seat," said Mrs. Tokugawa. 

Shaking, Michiko took her seat and breathed out a deep sigh.

"Nervous?" Jin asked her. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine."

Michiko turned towards him. That smile! It was enough to comfort her. 

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I think it will."

Mrs. Tokugawa resumed her classes. Jin helped her with some words or concepts she couldn't understand. For Michiko, English was her worst subject. After classes, she thanked Jin for being patient with her.

"That's nothing," he told her still smiling at her. Michiko stood on one corner as Jin started to walk towards the gym.

It was odd. Whenever she would see Jin or talk to him, her heart would often skip a beat. It was hard to describe what she was feeling at that moment. All she cared about was Jin. He was so cute, so adorable, so kind, such a gentleman.

She immediately rushed to the bathroom. If there were some girls inside, she would lock herself inside the cubicle for a while. Fortunately, there was no one inside. She looked at herself at the mirror.

"Jin Soichiro," she whispered and saw herself blush. Why me? She thought. All of the people in the world, why did it have to be her to get infatuated? Why me? Why me? Confused thoughts raced into her mind. Who was she anyway? 

She continued to stare at herself at the mirror. 

"I am so ugly," she whispered to herself. Michiko had always thought of herself as ugly. She had thick black hair which she often tied back with a ponytail. Her once baby smooth skin was slowly being taken over by those red spots called pimples. She considered her black eyes as her best asset but they were marred by her thick eyeglasses. To top it off, she wore braces. In short, she was the typical nerd, an average geek.

And of all the people in the world, why did she fall for Jin Soichiro, whom she knew later on to be Kainan's shooting guard, an adept three-pointer. Instantly, she felt a fever run down her veins. It was such not a very good feeling.

All her thoughts were filled with Jin. Michiko tried to take him out of her mind, but she couldn't. She had just fallen in love for the first time.

"Calm down, Michiko," she told herself. "It must be only puppy love or summer fling."

But all she cared about was Jin and the help he had given her. A helping hand was enough to fill the gaps of her heart.

_END_

10.06.02.19.20.49

** Author's Notes: ** Whew! Wow! This is a spur of the moment fic. It took me only 3 hours to get this done. What I've presented to you anyway is the rough draft. That means I haven't even proofread nor edited it yet. I could tell that the plot seems quite blunt, because I kind of rushed this one. I wasn't able to describe the events that well. _Gomen! _I was just too excited to get this done and to post it up. I tried to resist the urge of typing this one (Our exams already start on Tuesday this week.), but inspiration struck me and I felt that I had to finish this fic. Don't worry. I'll try to rewrite this…_sometime…_Please tell me what you think! 

** Disclaimer: ** Slam Dunk is not mine. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I accept comments, but please not a lawsuit. I don't have much money.


End file.
